


救赎

by WatermelonJuiceGood



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Baking, M/M, Stars, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonJuiceGood/pseuds/WatermelonJuiceGood
Summary: 芬奇遇见了约翰，遇见了这个锋芒夺人的里瑟先生之后，他才真正明白生而完整不代表不受到任何伤害，而是被深爱的人紧拥于怀。
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	救赎

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anniely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anniely/gifts).
  * A translation of [counting bullet wounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706987) by [Anniely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anniely/pseuds/Anniely). 



约翰摔破天窗掉进了露天泳池里，他艰难地拖着步子回到图书馆，浑身湿漉而遍体鳞伤。

芬奇小心地帮里瑟脱下湿衣服，约翰身上的数不清的细小伤口、扎进肉里的玻璃碴和老旧的枪伤痕迹霎时全部映入哈罗德的眼里。这些伤口细小而密麻，像一个个灰蒙蒙的太阳覆在他的身上。

哈罗德想抚过这些伤痕，指尖从这个小点划到那个细痕，画成星星，连成图画。

而他是其中一些伤痕形成的祸首；这些伤口及其牵连的所有，他都将永远铭记于心。这种愧疚之感不可能被一层层裹伤的白色纱布藏匿不见，尽管哈罗德多想让这些伤口连同他的负罪感一同愈合。

\--  
  
地上的一小串血迹直指向约翰的脚下，他坐在那张十分昂贵的、说不定是件古董的木桌上，他的夹克外套被随意地丢在地上，他身上的衬衫已经被扯烂大半。约翰看起来开心过头，一点都不像刚刚还在废弃鱼罐头工厂和十个全副武装的暴/徒激烈交火（“这个月的第三次了，里瑟先生！”），同时还要避免被铅中毒，因为电铁丝网的线路出了故障。

芬奇抬高台灯，灯光一下照亮了布在约翰皮肤上的大块的深色血痕，神似一副抽象画作。哈罗德谨慎而熟练地清理着伤口，他不再像第一次包扎那样双手颤抖不止，也不再看到流血就头晕目眩喘不过气。

“你不说话通常不是个好兆头，哈罗德。”约翰柔和地说，芬奇正拿起缝合针。约翰好似能感受到那块担心他的受伤而沉在芬奇心上的大石头。

“我在尽力不让你的伤口留疤。”芬奇眯着眼睛盯着手里的针，他已经能进行完美的伤口缝合，但这不代表他能适应这个工作。离得太近了，也太亲密了。

“多留个疤没什么大不了，芬奇。”约翰笑了笑。这些天约翰看上去都很开心，但露于他唇边的开朗、轻松的笑容，只属于这个不晓于世的图书馆，属于这里陈列满载的古书和落于角落的灰尘，也属于芬奇。“我没那么爱漂亮。”

“如果你指的是你每天在卫生间待十分钟只为了打理好发型。”

芬奇最后系紧缝合线，终于得以站直身子抻一抻他酸痛的后背和脖子。他放好针线，把吸满血的棉签丢进垃圾桶里，再看着约翰把消毒药膏抹在刚缝好的伤口上。  
  
\--

回想芬奇第一次包扎，约翰温柔地从他颤抖的双手中接过医用针线（如今哈罗德还会双手颤抖是出于另一个完全不同的原因），像个没事人一样亲自缝合自己的伤口，好似伤痛无关紧要，好似生死不值一提。

即使是现在，一想到约翰认为自己是可替代的工具人，没有人会关心他是生是死，芬奇就感到喉口一紧，根本说不出话。  
  
\--

“让我来吧。”哈罗德小心翼翼地给约翰刚缝好的伤口抹上消毒药。小时候他照料过他父亲偶尔带回来的受伤的小鸟；他也可以很小心很温柔地照顾别人。

哈罗德给约翰缠上绷带的时候，他的目光描摹过他身上的每一处旧伤疤。哈罗德将绷带完整地紧紧裹在约翰身上，就像安在他背部和脖颈里的支架和螺钉那样支撑着完整的他。

哈罗德又在绷带外面卷了一层胶布，他退后一步查看自己的包扎是否完成妥帖。

“谢谢你，芬奇。”约翰活动了下背部。

“不客气，里瑟先生。但我希望我无需频繁地做这个工作。”

“我说过我可以自己来。” 

\--

约翰·里瑟，会为他的正确之所信从世界的悬崖边一跃而下，为需要帮助之人冲锋陷阵，为他所爱之人挡下枪林弹雨；这就是约翰·里瑟，为伤痛与忠诚凝结之人。

因为约翰，芬奇不再受伤流血，但他依然会痛；他会心痛。他的心上住着每一位他深爱的人，这些人沉甸甸地压在他的心口，却也是一直支持他、使他完整的力量。

\--

芬奇揉了下肩膀走向一边，他感觉他的肩背好似在燃烧。

“我不想让你受伤。”他说。哈罗德心烦意乱地抠着手指，甚至没发现他的指甲盖里都渗进了血。  
  
“哈罗德。”约翰突然伸手握住芬奇的手肘，只是虚握着，但芬奇还是停下脚步；仿佛一颗卫星被一颗行星吸引。当约翰指掌间的温暖透过芬奇的衣物贴/上他的肌/肤时，芬奇当机了几秒；他所着的衣物本是为他形成了与他人隔绝的屏障（也是为了隔离他自己吗？真的可能吗？）。

“不是你让我受伤的，这不是你的错。永远不是。”

芬奇紧咬着牙关仿佛要把下颌磨裂；这些天里，他以痛替代即将夺眶而出的眼泪。

“一直都是我的错，里瑟先生。是我派你去执行任务，是我给了你这份工作。”

哈罗德始终背过脸躲开约翰的视线。他发现约翰似乎拥有一种超能力；哈罗德每每与约翰对视过久时，哈罗德会感到心跳漏掉一拍，连同他说话都飘渺无力，尤其是约翰的眼里总是漾着无限的理解和温柔的怜悯。

芬奇怎能不清楚他根本不值得拥有这个人。

“但我接受了这份工作。”

约翰若有若无地收了收虚握着芬奇手肘的手掌，在他回应之前继续认真而笃定地说道：“你救了我。”

芬奇不这样认为。

“但现在我又让你去送死，每天都让你置于危险之中。”

这是一句陈述而非疑问。芬奇做过很多让他事后悔恨的事情，其中一些处于法律之外甚至见不得光（是否有一个合适的词足以评判让自己已经完全失忆的父亲继续痛苦地留在这陌生世界的这种行为？）

但他从来没有如此煎熬过，因为他让一个好人日复一日地去冒险去送死，等待着约翰再也回不来的那一天。

“我们在救人，芬奇。”

“代价呢？”芬奇甩到了约翰的手，鼓足了莫大的勇气终于敢转身面对他（他被握过的那边胳膊肘尚存一丝温暖，他伸出空手握住了这边手肘，好像这就能留住——他也不知道能留住什么）。“回报呢？原因呢？仅仅是为了那份迟早要杀死我们的冰冷无情的正义吗？”

约翰从他坐着的桌上站起来，已然干涸的血迹黏在他的皮肤上（芬奇能闻到血的锈味，甚至想亲自品尝）。他向哈罗德走来，步伐中掺杂着罕见但疲惫的沉重和迟缓。

他们站在房间中央，站在使周围一切都黯然失色的昏暗灯光里，几乎相贴着面对彼此，近在咫尺触手可及。但芬奇害怕了（他偶尔会在深夜时分躺在床上想，到底有什么才能够使约翰感到惊慌而颤栗。哈罗德想不出来，这让他感到一半宽慰，一半失望）。

“我本来早就死了，哈罗德。是你拯救了我。”约翰复述道，又抬手向芬奇的手肘摸去。他似乎没有发觉他的大手早已抓住了芬奇的手，但芬奇不舍得告诉他。

“所谓事不关己高挂起，正是因为此事关己，因为我们在乎，我们才甘愿当别人的守护天使，因为我们想让被帮助的人知道他们并非孤单一人，他们不只是不相关的号码。这就是原因。”

芬奇精通五国语言，也掌握其它好几种语言的日常交谈，但他找不到任何合适的言语能够赋予约翰·里瑟。

“请原谅我的失态，里瑟先生。”芬奇最终如释重负地这样说道，如果不是约翰一直握着他的手，他可能早就站不住了。“我总是会忘记，我们两个之间，你才是那个更好的人。”

\--

那天晚上，芬奇趴在办公桌上进入了睡梦，眼镜还架在鼻梁上，他的手里还紧紧抓着约翰被扯烂的另一半衬衫。

约翰在第二天早晨带上早餐来到图书馆，小熊跟在他的脚边，芬奇正在按揉他脸上昨晚睡出来的印子。约翰看见他的烂衬衫正躺在芬奇的腿上，他没出声。

但在把煎绿茶递给哈罗德的时候，约翰轻轻抚过哈罗德的手指。  
  
\--

约翰在十九岁时第一次杀人。他看着温热的鲜血流进热砂里，好像也看见了一群人围着死者的尸体，在无声地谴责他为了生存而夺走别人的生命。

约翰试着用他现在挽救的性命来抵押之前杀戮的罪孽，但这是一座永不平衡的天秤，他夺走的一些生命或重于泰山，而他所挽救的一些人几近使他相信自己仍有可能做一个好人（也许下辈子吧）。 

\--

他们身着全黑站墓园草坪的角落，看着人们陆续来到一方小墓前，悼念这位被泥土和鲜花深埋地下的孩子，而晴朗的艳阳似在同他们恶作剧般高高地挂在天上。

这不是他们出席的第一个葬礼。他们静默而立，皆深切体验过死亡。拯救并保护众生的愿望似一根无形的线，将他们两人紧密捆绑。

芬奇紧紧抓着小熊的牵绳，约翰多想牵过他的手，抚平他紧握弯曲的手指。但他只是静立原地。他能感受到芬奇的难过；他想安慰他，但不知道该怎么做。约翰甚至劝慰不了他自己。

“你会死，而我甚至不知道你的名字。”芬奇突如其然地开口，又突如其然地转身离开。

哈罗德一瘸一拐地走开，步履比平时更加蹒跚；这说明他有什么沉重的心事，通常这种时候，他会坐在电脑屏幕前埋头工作直到清晨，然后他会使劲揉搓自己的脸，像是在搓掉什么始终抹不干净的东西。

约翰没有跟着离开。

他的母亲每次从国外回家时，总会戴着一条精致的金色十字架项链。约翰从来都不是有神论者，但此时此刻，他想忏悔，他想赎罪（但这不够，永远不够）。

\--

他们挨着坐在一家小咖啡馆里，小熊趴在他们脚边，放在桌上的没人想喝的咖啡被渐渐放凉。

明明有很多话要倾泻，但约翰能感觉到他们之间愈发沉寂的静默。他不知道该怎样安慰别人，他只知道如何杀掠和保护，再如何粗暴地缝合伤口。但芬奇知道该说什么来安慰别人，知道什么时候该将他的手安抚地放在约翰的背上。

约翰不知道怎样安慰别人，但他知道如何给予并获得信任。

“我的真名是约翰·亚当斯。”

\--

这个孩子叫布莱恩，七岁，但约翰来得太迟了。他救下了布莱恩的妈妈，但当他和芬奇反应过来孩子的父亲也在追杀布莱恩的时候已经太迟了。

约翰见过无数次死亡场景，听过人倒在血泊里的声音，听过濒死之人在拼命汲取空气的吸气声，只为抓紧活下去的一线生机。但他从未听到过一位母亲抱着儿子冰凉的遗体嚎啕大哭的惨烈哭喊。

约翰是唯一的支援，他只带了一把枪，后援只有一个朋友（或许是两个）和一只狗，还有他那为所有人献身的强烈意愿。但他救不了所有人，尽管那些人值得被拯救。

\--

芬奇从盯着凉咖啡的放空中回过神来，他越过已经滑落到鼻尖的眼镜看向约翰。

“取于第二任总统的名字？”哈罗德最终问出口，他的胳膊肘撑在桌上，双手如同祈祷者般交握在一起（他可能真的在祈愿）。他应该告诫约翰，即使在他已经把所有一切都交给哈罗德之后，约翰也不必将这最隐秘的信息对他全盘托出。但芬奇是自私而孤单的，他怎会拒绝约翰对他的信任和亲密。  
（译者注：美国第二任总统叫做约翰·亚当斯）

约翰点点头。

“没错。”约翰露出他那似有似无的招牌笑容，芬奇很喜欢他这样笑，“我父亲是大学美国历史教授，我的全名是约翰·亨利·亚当斯，亨利是我祖父的名字。”

“你更偏向——我不叫你里瑟先生，还是？”

这次，约翰的笑容留在唇边的时间更久了。

“约翰·亚当斯早就死了。得救的人是约翰·里瑟。” 

\-- 

芬奇四岁——哈罗德四岁的时候就学会了读写，尽管写的字歪歪扭扭。他还学会了加减乘除，能凭借鸟叫声就认出十五种以上的鸟类。但他对钓鱼没有一丝耐性或兴趣，这令他的父亲十分不解。他父亲外出去附近的湖边钓鱼的时候，哈罗德就和他的母亲一起在厨房里做烘焙。在没遇到他父亲之前，他妈妈是一家知名酒店的甜点总厨，之后他们搬来了爱达荷。那时候哈罗德对数字的天赋还不如给糕点浇糖霜的兴趣来得明显，他妈妈便手把手教他做手指泡芙、曲奇饼干、蛋糕和其它甜点。哈罗德很珍视这段和妈妈一起烘焙的时光，就如同他父亲同意让他帮忙算税的时候一样。

他母亲在哈罗德七岁的时候去世了，但天真单纯的他为妈妈“睡醒之后”做了一个有些歪斜的、烤焦了的蛋糕，而这让他的爸爸露出了这五天来的第一个笑容。

\--

芬奇把这个名字刻在了脑海里，用双唇翻来覆去地念着这个名字，犹如在细细品味他母亲做的香甜曲奇，从里到外地把这个名字琢磨反复。哈罗德知道这就是他的额外甜点奖励，是一份他不确定自己是否值得拥有的礼物。

“我——谢谢你，里瑟先生。”他言谢说。这么说还不够，但哈罗德希望约翰能够像往常那样，读懂藏在这句道谢里的真正含义。

“不客气，芬奇。”约翰起身把他们俩的咖啡丢进一旁的垃圾箱里。

芬奇还在坐着，但他像是突然站在剧烈摇晃的地面，好像有什么事情不对劲了。  
  
\--

布莱恩已无法挽回，号码依然在不停更新，和危险势力的激烈交锋从未停歇。芬奇基本上都待在图书馆里，坐在电脑屏幕前。约翰照常外出执行任务，偶尔带点伤回来，但大多数任务都成功了。

芬奇注意着约翰的一举一动：他轻松优雅的步履；和小熊嬉戏；空出时间和他认识的流浪者谈心；每天早上为芬奇带一杯煎绿茶；为芬奇带回他突发奇想想要的东西，尽管他自己也不知道拿回来做什么。

约翰进图书馆的时候差点被小熊绊倒，猎犬像只猫一样穿梭于他的双腿间，他笑着温柔地轻轻推开小熊；他总是如此温柔。约翰的眼角蔓出了笑纹，哈罗德望向这位他雇来保护人们或偶尔必要时拿下他们的西装男；哈罗德唯一能想到来形容约翰的词是“噢”。

\--

在他们共事的过程中，芬奇想不到还有什么事是他不愿意为约翰做的（不用一只手就能数过来）。

因为他是约翰。

这个人是约翰。 

\-- 

哈罗德花了三周时间才想明白他真正想为约翰做什么（或者是他能让自己做什么）。他已经给约翰买了一套公寓，而他认为约翰不会再想要一套，芬奇的固佣裁缝也会每月上门给约翰换掉被任务毁掉的西装。

一天晚上，哈罗德站在今晚暂居的安全屋拐角的便利店里，在货架前搜寻着他喜欢的牛奶品牌。就在这时候，他突然有了个想法。

芬奇提着满满两大袋东西走出商店，一边回想着他母亲最喜欢的甜点该烘烤多长时间。

整整一晚，哈罗德都在做曲奇饼干，他兴奋得整晚只吃了泡面。上大学以来他就经常通宵到清晨，抱着键盘疯狂地敲着代码，脑子转得比按键盘的手还快。

凌晨四点，哈罗德终于得以小憩一个小时。他没换衣服就躺上床，曲奇饼干的香甜味道当作他的棉被。 

\--

芬奇冲完澡换上了新衣服，双手稳稳地捧着装满曲奇还覆上保鲜膜的盘子走出住所。他庆幸昨晚小熊被约翰带回家过夜，现在他就不用牵着小熊的绳子了。

他经过的所有公用电话都没有响铃。

哈罗德总是比约翰先到图书馆；他把盘子放到桌上的正中央，避免被贪玩的狗狗不小心打翻。  
他打开了图书馆的所有电子设备，专注编写几周前就开始制作的编程。有些代码只是写来玩，有些是他们新的身份伪装（他在上传之前会编进几个漏洞）。小熊的爪子抓挠地面的声音宣告着约翰即将踏进图书馆，此时芬奇才刚开始渐入编写代码的佳境。

哈罗德在裤子上拭掉手上突然渗出的汗，转过椅子迎接飞奔而来的小熊，小熊吐着舌头朝他傻乎乎地笑。这只马里努阿犬享受够了主人的按摩才跑到自己的碗前舔了几口水，接着便趴在置于芬奇办公桌旁的毯子上窝着。牵绳还留在约翰的右手里，他走进来笑着望向这一人一狗。

“早上好，芬奇。”他望进芬奇的眼里，问好。

“我——早上好，里瑟先生。”芬奇颤着声回应，他已经很久都说话不抖了，也很久没有如此努力思考该说些什么合适的话来回应。

“谁做的吗？”约翰朝桌上的点心盘扬了扬下巴，被盖在保鲜膜下的洒满糖霜的曲奇饼干显而易见。

“我做的，对。”

“我不知道你还会烘焙，芬奇。”

芬奇不得不承认（昨晚做的时候有些随意），他满脑子想的是给约翰烤一盘曲奇，希望这足以代表他的心意。但现在他看着约翰，感到了前所未有的空落。

这些曲奇饼忽然就变得微不足道。

约翰走近一步，看向芬奇以眼神征询许可，得到准许后约翰掀开了保鲜膜，挑了一块洒了蓝色糖霜的小圆饼。他咬了一口饼干，却不曾从芬奇身上移开视线（芬奇几乎屏住了呼吸）。

约翰又把保鲜膜盖好，他那双温柔无限的眼睛始终望着芬奇，“这几周你就在担心这件事吗？”

约翰当然知道，他当然全都看出来了。

芬奇摸了摸脖子上通常会痛的部位，当他反应过来时立即放下了手。

“啊，是的，没错。”

“哈罗德，”约翰的声音轻柔而充满能量，芬奇很喜欢约翰念出他的名字，“你派人绑架我送到你面前的时候，我就是你的人了。”鉴于他的人是个芳心纵火犯， 约翰又接着说，“最棒的第一次约会。”

这一句简单而无从争辩的评价，足以让芬奇痴迷而昏。

约翰尝起来就像一块糖霜饼干，在他亲吻哈罗德的时候。 

\--

芬奇如愿以偿地伸着指尖描摹约翰背上的伤疤。他在这些疤痕之间画着所有他能记住的星座，连接一根根虚无的线条，绘出如约翰般闪耀的明星。

“你在做什么，哈罗德？”约翰的声音比平时更喑哑。他一动不动地趴着。

“在画猎户座。”芬奇不曾停下绘画的手指，“大熊座，小熊座，仙后座，武仙座(Hercules)。”  
（译者注:Hercules，武仙座，也指希腊神话中的大力神赫拉克勒斯。）

“最后一个是你编造的吧。”约翰质问道，但当芬奇看向他时，他正抵着枕头开心地笑，另一边枕头藏起了他的半边笑容。

“我向你保证它真实存在。”哈罗德又画了一遍，“赫拉克勒斯屈膝而跪，向他的父王宙斯祈祷。”

“他跪着吗？”

“约翰。”芬奇嗔唤一声，但他唇边的微笑出卖了他（约翰的肌肤在他的掌下发烫），“这个笑话不好笑。”

“你雇我不是为了我的幽默感，你出钱让我开枪射人。”

“不，约翰，我雇你去拯救他们。”芬奇纠正道。

约翰翻过身来，将哈罗德揽进他的怀里，细心地按摩着他脖子上总是会痛的那个部位，为他驱赶疼痛。

“我会去救他们。”约翰承诺，“只要你不放弃救我。”  
  
\--  
  
晚些时候，芬奇会告诉约翰他的真名。

然后，芬奇会告诉约翰他喜欢鸟类的原因。

再晚些时候，芬奇会为约翰亲自做一个没被烤糊的、完美的生日蛋糕。

然后，约翰会为芬奇献上虔诚的吻，用唇爱抚他身上的每一处伤痕。

未来，他们继续拯救芸芸众生。

未来，他们继续救赎彼此。

**Author's Note:**

> A loads of thanks to Anniely again for giving me the chance to translate this brilliant fic.  
> When I read it for the first time, I cried; When I was doing the translation, I burst into tears. And for the first time, I wanted to share the fic immediately with everyone before finishing reading.  
> Definitely my fav Rinch fanfic.  
> I've been choosing appropriate words for the translations, cause I want to express the meanings and feelings properly.  
> Hope you enjoy the original one and the translations.  
> 祝阅读愉快，希望你喜欢原作和译文:)


End file.
